


Songs of the Shore

by AliceCarroll



Series: Mermaids [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Yuuki's walk at the rocks of the beach ends up in an unbelievable discovery.





	1. When You Think You're Going to Kill Yourself Walking Down the Rocks, but You Only Discover a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the 3rd story of the mermaids collection!!
> 
> I use Yuuki, my OC from Our Music, in this story. I hope you enjoy reading it :3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Well, yeah, I guess going for a walk on my own down the rocks of the beach hadn’t been such a great idea in what safety is concerned, more so taking into account it’s me who we’re talking about. But then again, when do I have genuinely great ideas? I fell down once again and hurt my knee and sighed. I should have just walked by the sandy part of the beach, like normal people do, but instead I wanted to see the cave Jumin Han had told me was passing the rocks. Silly me.

I had met Jumin Han when I forgot the tickets I had bought to see a painting exhibition for class. He saw me there, begging the porter of the museum to let me in, repeating my name over and over again for him to look it down in the database I knew existed with the data of the people who buy the tickets, and he approached me, kindly offering me some help. Apparently, that man was the heir of a corporation I had never heard about because sometimes I seem to live in another universe, and the reluctant porter let me get inside the building. I thanked Jumin Han over and over again, and we ended up watching the paintings together. Surprised at my knowledge of art, which is not that great but I guess he thought that it was fortunate that an eighteen-year-old girl knew something about it, he introduced me to the painter and we ended up at the artist’s impressive house having some lunch and I befriended them. Jumin Han invited us to his house at the beach since the painter needed some inspiration and I needed to mess around in a different place. End of flashback.

The point is I was alone at the rocks and I finally arrived to that secluded cave near the shore that looked as taken from the _H2O_ series, when I suddenly heard a beautiful voice singing.

“Wow. Rocks here sing,” I said, sarcastically and feeling sorry for the person who had dared to invade Jumin Han’s property so shamelessly.

I approached the cave and entered, because I’m not quite skilled at protecting myself from strangers, and saw the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen singing, half of his body in the water.

“Oh, my fucking God,” I cursed in front of the stranger.

He interrupted his song to look at my surprised self, arching an eyebrow sexily.

“Welcome, princess,” he winked. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuki,” I replied.

“Nice to meet you, Yuuki,” he smiled. “Was I delighting you with my song?”

“Yah, sort of. What are you doing in Jumin Han’s property?” I asked.

“My lady, we don’t understand of property,” he winked and got his tail out of the water.

Wait. Tail? I choked with my chocolate bar.

“You’re a mermaid what the fuck?!” I asked, cursing for the second time in front of a stranger as if my parents hadn’t taught me manners.

“Hey, it’s ‘merman’, actually. You know, like a male mermaid,” he replied, somehow offended.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” I apologised.

“It’s okay, babe, it’s okay.”

I looked at him. He seemed to be one of those people that flirt with everybody. I didn’t know if that was a trait typical of mermen or if that was simply his personality.

“Well, I’m glad that’s the case, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

He smiled.

“Well, come here, human, and I’ll sing for you.”

I didn’t want to go closer to the merman because I’m not so thoughtless and I know some mythology. You know, those stories in which mermaids took sailors to the water and they drown and all that.

“I’d rather you sang from the distance. I shouldn’t trust strangers.”

“That’s having good judgement,” he winked. “What should I do, then, to stop being a stranger for you?”

I thought for a while.

“Maybe you could start by telling me your name,” I replied.

“My human fans call me by my artistic name, Zen,” he smirked.

“And your real name?” I insisted.

“I don’t have any other name,” he replied. “Maybe you could name me.”

I thought for a while, unsure and almost agobiated at the important task.

“Mmm... Hyun like my first dog and Ryu like my best friend in school.”

Maybe I shouldn’t have said the thing about the dog out loud, but apparently mermen didn’t know what dogs were, so it didn’t matter, fortunately, and he only smirked.

“I’m glad you didn’t call me as your first boyfriend or something.”

“Like Freddie? No way, he was an asshole. And still is, probably.”

“What did he do to our little human?”

“Nothing, really, he was just one of those people who is obsessed with the looks of his girlfriend, and when he asked me to choose between chocolate and him, I chose chocolate,” he chuckled. “I mean it. I started to date him because he had a motorbike and I thought he was cool, so one day he came to my house and asked me if we hadn’t had sex yet because I was unsure about my body. I told him I was not and he replied I should, and asked me to quit chocolate. I grabbed the spoon and dug it in my chocolate ice cream, looking at him, and ate it. He left and I continued my life.”

“What a stupid man,” he said, apparently genuinely angry. “You are perfect, princess. Don’t listen to that kind of comments.”

“Well, thank you,” I replied, surprised at the sudden compliment and blushing lightly.

I sat on a rock and the merman swam closer to me.

“You’re a curious girl,” he said, looking at me with interest.

“You’re strange too. I mean, as a person, not because you’re a merman.”

“Is that supposed to make it better?” he frowned.

“I’m sorry!” I exclaimed, putting my hands on my mouth. “I meant it in a good way, I guess.”

“You guess?” he raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Gaaaaaaaah!” I exclaimed. “Don’t tease me, I’m quite clumsy at human interaction.”

He chuckled.

“Well, I’m not human, so you shouldn’t worry about that.”

“You behave as one,” I said, looking at him between my fingers.

“You’re too cute,” he smiled.

“Yah, sure. Oh, my God!” I exclaimed. “What time is it? I was supposed to go back in five minutes?”

Zen frowned.

“Why?”

“They’re waiting for me.”

“Who?”

“Jumin Han and that artist. I have to get ready for dinner. I thing Jumin Han wants me to wear something fancy.”

“Will you come back tomorrow?” he asked.

“Oh. Sure, why not?”

“It was nice to meet you, Yuuki.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Zen,” I smiled and he widened his eyes, blushing lightly.

“See you tomorrow. Don’t forget it.”

“I won’t... I think. See you.”

I left carelessly without knowing I had left the merman disappointed at my going and surprised at the fact that I didn’t yield to his beauty, voice and charms as the rest of the human women he had known had done. He smiled. He couldn’t wait to see me the next day.


	2. When Your Fancy Friends Take You out and Ask You to Dress Fancily, Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin wants Yuuki to meet someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter!! I hope you liked merman Zen.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

As expected, they were already waiting for me and urged me to get ready as quickly as possible to go to the dinner. Jumin Han had prepared a too-lovely grey dress for me, shoes, and even a necklace, pendants and a suggestion for my hair. I frowned. I had a shower and went out of the room with my average and comfortable jeans and hoodie, but the two men made me change again and put on the clothes Jumin Han had bought. I wanted to kill them both, but obliged. I thought I wasn’t going to be able to walk with the high heels, but I managed, somehow. I looked at myself at the mirror and blushed. Wow. I guess I was kind of pretty. I put on my lenses, but didn’t make up, I wasn’t going to go through that. Besides, I would lie if I said I had brought some with me. I went down stairs and they looked at me, widening their eyes at how I looked. I sighed.

“Happy?” I asked.

Jumin Han offered me a hand and helped me down the last steps.

“You look splendid, Yuuki.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Why are we making such a fuss of a dinner?”

I looked at them. They were wearing expensive suits and by the way their hair looked I guessed they had spent more time in front of the mirror than I have my whole life.

“We want you to meet someone, little flower,” the painter told me.

I wanted to cry. I was not ready to meet other human beings during dinner. I pouted.

“You should have told me first!”

“I beg your pardon, Yuuki, but I think you should meet her,” Jumin Han insisted.

I kept on whining and complaining as they got me into the car, but got to silence me feeding me chocolates. Seriously, I looked like their pet.

We arrived to a fancy restaurant with fancy waiters and fancy people. I was surrounded by fancy men and pretended to be fancy too, but stepped and would have fallen on the floor if Jumin Han wasn’t a man of quick reaction.

“Are the shoes uncomfortable?” he asked.

“It’s not the shoes, it’s me,” I confessed, sighing.

We sat on a table and a beautiful woman in a red dress appeared in front of us. They introduced her to me and I felt like dying right there and then. She turned out to be the director of the most famous music magazine in the country, which had the best and most serious reviews and for which the best critics wrote. I felt my mouth opening and falling and didn’t know what to say. Ultimately, I freaked out when Jumin Han took out of his bag one of my essays and gave it to her.

I kept on speechless the rest of the dinner. On the one hand, I wanted to cry from embarrassment. I don’t usually like showing my work to people I’m not acquainted with without preparing myself first and reviewing the article a thousand times. On the other hand, it was an unbelievable opportunity to work for the best magazine in the country if that woman liked the best essay of my short career. But I couldn’t help being somehow angry at the two of them. They should have told me first.

I nodded at every single word the woman said to me before handing the paper beck to me and OBVIOUSLY saying that they couldn’t publish this review. Nevertheless, she told me it was surprisingly good for a girl who had just finished her first year in the degree and she couldn’t wait to read my work after finishing it. Thus, the dinner ended and I didn’t even enjoy a single bite of the fancy delicious food of the fancy restaurant.

I spent the way back to the house in silence, holding back tears of embarrassment. Jumin Han and the painter kept on talking all the time, pointing out what a great success the dinner had been and asking me why I was so quiet. I rushed out of the car when we arrived and took off the shoes, feeling my feet singing Hallelujah.

“May I ask you why you seen so unsatisfied?” Jumin asked.

I looked at him, angry.

“It was the most embarrassing thing ever!” I yelled at him, taking off the necklace and the earrings.

“You didn’t expect she was going to publish your article, did you?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I couldn’t expect anything!” I exclaimed, leaving the jewellery on the table. “Because I hadn’t been informed of the fact that you had got one of my essays and that you were going to give it to one of the most important people of the field!”

“I thought it was going to be a pleasant surprise,” Jumin Han said, confused.

“Well, you were wrong,” I replied, feeling my eyes watery.

Jumin Han widened his eyes in surprise.

“I...”

“I need to go for a walk,” I interrupted him, going out of the building lifting my dress, which touched the floor without the high heels.

I went to the spot in which I had met the merman that afternoon, yelling at the rocks on the way because I had been so clever as to go out barefooted.

“Damn rock, damn dress, damn me, damn Jumin Han!” I exclaimed.

“Wow, princess, you seem stressed.”

“Zen!” I exclaimed, surprised to see the merman there.

I let my dress fall and if it hadn’t been dark already I would have noticed the merman bushing lightly.

“Wow, you look beautiful in that dress,” he said.

“I know, right?” I replied sarcastically, sitting on the shore and embracing my legs, burying my face between them.

I had wanted to be alone, but surprisingly enough I didn’t mind Zen’s company. He seemed to have noticed my mood, so was quieter than that morning. He approached me and touched my hand, hesitantly. I looked at him and intertwined my fingers with his, making him blush in surprise. I don’t know if it was his natural beauty, the moonshine in his silver hair, the way his scarlet eyes looked at me, or the cup of wine I had had during the dinner, but I thought I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

“Can I ask you why you look so down?” he said.

I told him what had happened at the dinner and he seemed to understand.

“He was an asshole,” he concluded.

I sighed.

“Actually, he was not, he just made a mistake not telling me in advance.”

“No, he was a jerk and you should never see him again.”

“Zen, calm down your tail,” I replied.

“What kind of relationship do you two have anyway?”

“Jumin Han and I?” I asked, surprised. “He’s my friend.”

“Yah, sure, does he think the same?”

“Of course he does. Why do you ask?”

He snorted.

“Because I know you humans are not like mermen who find a mate and love them forever, but have different relationships and even have sex with people you are not compromised with, so maybe that human wants something like that,” he crossed his arms on his chest.

“And how do you know all that?” I asked, raising my two eyebrows because I don’t know how to raise only one.

“Because I’ve been in those kinds of relationships with other human women,” he replied, blushing, annoyed.

“Really?” I asked, surprised.

“Of course, babe, every time a woman saw me, she inevitably fell for me.”

“And if you’ve done that why does it bother you that Jumin Han wants to do the same thing to me?” I asked, really puzzled.

He startled.

“Well, you didn’t fall for me when you saw me,” he replied somehow annoyed. “So I guess you’re a girl who is more attracted to personality that physic and that’s why I don’t want a jerk to take advantage of you.”

“That’s right, I don’t care about looks,” I replied, surprised at his logic. “But still, Jumin Han doesn’t want anything like that with me, as well as I don’t with him.”

“You say that, but all men are sharks.”

“That’s silly. I’m living alone with two men right now and I feel save.”

“You’re living alone with two men!?!” he exclaimed.

At that moment, I heard Jumin Han’s voice calling me.

“I should go,” Zen said. “I shouldn’t be seen by humans.”

“I’m a human,” I replied, raising my hand, but at that moment, the merman disappeared in the water.

“Yuuki, here you are,” Jumin appeared in the cave.

“Hi, Jumin Han,” I said, almost forgetting that I had been mad at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, reminding me I had been mad at him.

He sat next to me and I looked at him.

“It’s okay, I understand you didn’t have bad intentions. I just hope you realise I’m quite introverted.”

“I do now, I’m sorry.”

“I say it’s fine now,” I insisted, lying on the sand.

He looked at me, still unsure.

“Can I do something to compensate?” he asked.

“There’s no need.”

“But I feel I need to compensate.”

I looked at him.

“Then ask your super chef to prepare a nice chocolate dessert tomorrow.”

He smiled.

“As you wish,” he replied and I yawned. “We should go back now. You must be extremely tired.”

“I am.”

He stood up and offered me his hand to help me stand up too. I held up our hands and looked at them, surprised at the fact that I didn’t feel the warm sensation I had felt when I had held the merman’s.

“Is anything the matter?” he asked.

“Oh, not at all,” I replied, letting go off his hand and thinking it must have been a human-mermaid thing. We started walking towards the house and then I realised how happy I felt. “Hey, Jumin Han,” I called him, and he turned to look at me. “I’m happy we are friends.”

He smiled.

“Me too.”


	3. Artistic Pancakes are Tasty Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki finds out about her feelings for Zen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the penultimate chapter!!
> 
> I really hope you're liking this story :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

My feet ached the next morning. Maybe the shoes weren’t as comfortable as I thought first and my feet realised that moment. I went downstairs still in my pyjamas, because I have no shame and strawberries are adorable, attracted by the smell of pancakes.

“Good morning,” I greeted Manuel Blake, the artist, who was making pancakes.

“Good morning, little flower,” he smiled.

“You cooking?” I asked, eager to eat all the pancakes that were to be done in that room.

“I’m making art,” he said, showing me he had made drawings on the pancakes with the help of marmalade, chocolate and cream.

“Can I eat those?”

He laughed.

“Just give me a second so that I can take a picture of them,” he asked me.

I looked at them once more. The truth was that they looked incredibly beautiful.

“Whath az you going tho painth thoday?” I asked him, finally eating art.

“I want to go to a little village near here,” he answered. “Jumin is coming too. Would you like to come?”

I thought about the merman and decided I’d rather stay.

“Good morning,” Jumin Han appeared in the kitchen with Elizabeth 3rd in his arms.

“Good morning,” I had finished my pancakes, so I tidied my plate, even though Manuel Blake and Jumin Han insisted that someone else could do that, and went to my room to put on my bikini and a loose t-shirt I love using to go to the beach.

I rushed to the cave after saying goodbye to my friends and found there the merman, singing once again. I listened to him. It was a language I didn’t know, but the music made me feel calm and almost sleepy. He stopped singing when he saw me.

“Good morning, princess.”

“Hi there,” I replied.

“Did you like my singing?” he asked.

“Very much.”

I was not ready to see that smile. It almost hurt. Oh, my, was he really so glad that I had liked it?

“I can also sing something from the human world if you want to. I know a couple of songs.”

“Go ahead,” I told him, and he proceeded.

I met him every day at the same spot. I was the first one to wake up at that home even though the walk to the cave left me exhausted, but I just couldn’t wait to see him. I had to make the best of the time I had left with him, which was not much taking into account that possibly he couldn’t follow me home.

“Hey, Yuuki,” he called me. “Come here.” He opened his arms for me, and even though I’m not a person found of hugging random people, I cuddled next to him. “Do you want to see something cool?”

“Of course.”

“Come with me,” he asked me and I complied because I’m a thoughtless girl.

But it was amazing. He started to drag me by the hand deeper down the ocean and I started to panic. What was he doing? Didn’t he know I couldn’t breathe? I tried to go up, but he looked at me and caressed my cheek before putting his lips on mine gently. I widened my eyes in surprise and he made me open my mouth, breathing into it. Oh, yeah, oxygen, thank you. He took me near the riffs and I hadn’t seen anything so beautiful in my life. Anytime I ran out of air, he did the same thing, my racing heart always making me embarrassed. He smirked. Maybe he could hear my heartbeats.

I went out to the surface of the water after a while and he came with me.

“Did you like it?” he asked me.

“I did, but you scared me at first,” I frowned.

He laughed.

“Well, but it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

“I guess so,” I replied.

I looked at him. He was so embarrassingly close to me, I felt my face heat up. More so as I found myself staring at his lips.

“Let’s go back to the shore,” I asked him, and he took me there.

I sat on the sand, still confused about the torrent of sensations I felt when Zen kissed me. Well, it was not a kiss, so I shouldn’t call it that way. Oxygenated me? Yah, sounds better. He was looking at me with an amused expression as I thought about all this. I frowned.

“I’m leaving in two days,” I suddenly said, as if it were the perfect moment to come up with the news.

He widened his eyes in surprise and became pale(r).

“Where?” he asked.

“Home.”

“Where’s your home?”

I was starting to freak out with his freaking out.

“In the city.”

“There’s not a beach near that, is it?” I shook my head. “Fuck, Yuuki.”

“Are you mad?”

He looked at me for a while before answering.

“I’m not mad at you,” he sighed. “Why can’t you stay?”

“Because I have a life out there,” I frowned. 

“Don’t you prefer staying here? With me?”

“I don’t,” okay. That was too honest. He startled and began to move away. “Wait, Zen, I didn’t mean that. I mean, I meant it, but not that way. Let me explain.”

“It’s okay,” he said, giving me a soar look.

“No really, let me explain. You see? Out there I’ve started a degree and I have a dream, and...”

And he swam away.

“Damn Zen!!” I exclaimed, getting into the water and trying to swim to get to him.

He was too fast and I’m not really sportive, so soon enough I was gasping for breath at the surface and trying at least not to die and to figure out how to go back to the shore without drowning. Fortunately, Zen had heard me following him and took me back to the shore.

“I want to become an art critic,” I pouted. “Please, don’t get mad at me.”

“Yuuki, I really like you.”

Wow. Ok, I wasn’t expecting that.

“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Really?” he frowned.

I blushed and brought my hand to my lips involuntarily. He took it and kissed my lips softly and lovingly, and I returned the kiss, embracing his neck as we deepen it.

“I think you like me too,” he smiled.

I thought for a while.

“You’re probably right.”

“You know, that kind of things annoy me, but I like that about you too.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You are not conscious of what you say half of the time and you end up screwing up.”

“Oh, you have nooooo idea,” I said, letting myself fall back on the sand and taking my arm to cover my eyes.

He chuckled.

“Ask me to go with you and I’ll do it,” he suddenly told me, making me look back at him, a determined look in his eyes.

“I would love that,” I replied. “But how would you do that?”

“You know, there’s the witch of the sea. She lives nearby and maybe she knows of a way of making me become a human.”

“A witch?” I asked, unsure. “And you know her?”

“I do,” he replied.

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

“I...” he thought for a while. “I don’t know.”

“We could think of some other thing. We have until tomorrow.”

“Okay,” he agreed.

“I need to go now,” I said, willing to get home and look for a ‘how to turn your mermaid into a human’ tutorial on internet or something. “See you tomorrow,” I stood up.

“Yuuki,” he called me and made a move for me to kneel before him. I complied. He put his hand behind my head and lowered it until our lips touched, kissing. “I can’t wait to see you.”

I blushed.

“Yah, bye.”

“Bye.”

I got home hoping I would really find something. Manuel Blake and Jumin Han were still out at the village, so I had the entire house for myself. I cooked something and ate it while reading about mermaids on the internet.

“You don’t know where my Elly is, do you?”

“Who’s Elly?” I replied. “OH, HOLLY SHIT WHO ARE YOU?!” I exclaimed when I realised I was supposed to be alone at the house.

I turned and saw a red-haired stranger with weird glasses and hoodie standing behind me.

“I’m god 707!” he exclaimed. “Nice to meet you.”

A god? Well, I had just acquainted a merman. I could believe anything by then.

“Hi, I’m human Yuuki. Nice to meet you, too.”

We shook hands and he sat next to me.

“Now, about Elly. Have you seen my precious fur-ball?”

“Oh, you mean Elizabeth 3rd, Jumin Han’s cat.”

“The same.”

“Dunno.”

He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“Let’s do something,” he said. “You let me look for her and don’t tell Jumin I was here and I help you with your merman.”

I thought for a while.

“How can you help me?” I asked.

He took a flower out of his pocket.

“See this? It can grant you a wish if you ask for it properly,” he said.

Flowers that grant wishes. Okay, I was going to get crazy.

“What do I have to do?”

“You hold it in your hand, ask for the wish and eat it while it shines. As simple as that.”

Cool. It sounded easy for real, and I’m quiet an expert at eating.

“And why don’t you use it to find Elizabeth 3rd?” silly me asked him.

“It only grants a pure and innocent wish.”

“What did you say you wanted to do to the cat again?” I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

We heard the front door opening and Jumin Han and Manuel Blake entering the building.

“Ooops, I have to go!” god 707 said. “You can keep this,” he said, giving me the flower.

“Thank you.”

And thus, he went out through the garden. I looked at the flower, hesitating. Should I really trust that stranger?

I went to the beach the next day as promised with the flower, and there was Zen, already waiting for me. He greeted me cheerfully.

“Did you find something?” I asked him.

“I didn’t, but I’m happy to see you, princess,” he winked.

“A stranger gave me this telling me it grants wishes if you eat it when it shines,” okay, maybe it was not the best explanation, but Zen understood it after a while.

“I should eat it since I’m the one who is going to become a human.”

“But I’m the one who’s making you become a human,” I pointed out.

“I don’t mind. I just want to be with you.” The flower shone, still in my hand and I looked at Zen, surprised. “I think I have to eat it,” he said.

“I-I think so too,” I replied, giving it to him. He took it in his mouth and widened his eyes in surprise, becoming pale. “Are you alright?” I asked him.

He started to shiver and I took him in my arms, scared and regretting my decision. His tail and gills started to shine, the latter disappearing and the former being divided in two beautiful and strong legs and a big...

“Oh, God, cover that,” I blushed, taking off my t-shirt and putting it on his crotch.

He took a big breath and looked at my flustered face when he felt recovered.

“Don’t you like it?” he grinned.

“I may like it a bit too much,” I replied.

“Will you teach me how to move properly?”

I stopped working properly as my t-shirt fell and he started kissing me. I moaned in his mouth as he kissed me and caressed my whole body, and I started to take off my bikini. He looked at me, blushing.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“You were the one who started it!” I replied, panting, and embracing him again and kissing him.

I was glad he hadn’t been raised in a society in which women are seen as fragile beings and sex is a taboo, for most probably it would have cost me pains to get him to make love to me at that isolated spot on the beach.

He placed his face between my legs and showed me how skilled his tongue was, making me see stars. We couldn’t take things further on seen I hadn’t got any protection there, but I returned the favour.

I took him to Jumin Han’s house, all naked, and fortunately the building was empty, so I left him in my room and bought some clothes for him at a shop nearby, though I was reluctant to let him go when I saw him on my bed. I also bought some condoms. Hoho.

I went back home and he tried on the clothes, which were a big loose, but better than nothing. I was going to ask him to take them off again, when I heard the main door. I prayed all gods in the Olympus for Jumin Han not to get mad at me for letting a stranger into his house. He was a bit surprised at first, but I made up a story and he gave him leave to stay and come to the city with us tomorrow when he saw I was holding his hand and the way he looked at me.


	4. When You Get to Settle Down with your Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki and Zen's life after he transformed into a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the last chapter! I reeeeally hope you've liked it.
> 
> As with the other stories, this chapter is shortish, so if you want me to write anything else or make some headcanons, just tell me in the comments or Tumblr. You can let me know if you like it his way too!
> 
> Some of you told me you miss O'Brian, so... here you have him ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

That night was fun, to say the least. Zen was given a room next to mine, but I sneaked there in the middle of the night and we used what I had bought that afternoon. And I’m not talking about the clothes. Hoho.

Zen moved in with me when we arrived to the city and when he learned about the wonderful world of the musical theatre he started to work there right away. Someone spread a video of him singing which went viral, which helped a lot, and my sister and I helped him with his image and getting a manager.

I don’t know how it was or when it started to happen, but I found myself falling for him even more. His smile, the way he looked at me as if I were the most beautiful being in this world despite the fact that he had always much more beautiful women losing their pants for him, the way he talked, acted, every single detail about him made me fall in love in such a way it almost made me want to puke. It had been a slow process, as I always take too much time to figure out my feelings and to get really attached to people, but Zen would always be so affectionate and loving towards me I wasn’t afraid of feeling the same for him.

And yes, I got to publish for that magazine before finishing my degree. I thanked Jumin Han over and over again and the poor thing invited me to eat some cake to celebrate. Zen got angry and insisted he would find a beautiful place for me to eat cake too and we ended up whining in front of a closed bar. The owner ended up going out of the local and asking what was the matter in a lovely accent. He invited us in and gave me some cake he had made himself. That’s how we met O’ Brian and his exquisite cakes.

Life never settled into a routine with Zen. He would always find something new to do and we would travel a lot thanks to his fame. I like a tranquil life, I must acknowledge, but I soon realised that I just couldn’t feel anxious by his side, since all that could be felt around him, and I’m going to want to kill myself after saying this but it’s the truth, was a deep and never ending love.


End file.
